Dance With Me
by VietAngel
Summary: After finding out about George's infidelity, Callie finds support in an unexpected place. Callie and Alex, George and Izzie implied.


**Title**: Dance with Me  
**Author**: VietAngel  
**Pairing**: Callie/Alex, George/Izzie  
**Rating**: PG-13

**Author's Note**: I know I should be updating Ben and not Break, but the next chapter of that is driving me crazy right now…so I've decided to take a little break from that in the hopes that inspiration will return soon. So here's a little something I came up with while I was at my desk listening to Esthero.

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters...yada, yada, yada. The song? That belongs to the lovely Miss Esthero aka Lil' Dukes Up aka The Pink Pirate.

* * *

She sat at the other end of the bar alone…looking more and more defeated each time she heard their laughter behind her. He knew what happened; word had spread through the hospital like wildfire. The juiciest gossip always did. He had been watching her all day, fascinated by the way she was handling things. Most women wouldn't have shown their face at work, but Callie wasn't most women. She had kept her head up high, stayed focused on the job, and ignored the eyes that followed her every move. 

He barely knew her, but he was in awe of how strong she was. Maybe he saw a kindred spirit in her. He was one of the interns, but he had never felt like he belonged. No one confided in him or claimed to be his best friend…he only lived in casa de Grey because they felt sorry for him. He wasn't one of the McFriends…and Callie wasn't one of the girls. She was an outsider too.

The only person she had was Addison, and she was gone. At lunch she sat at a table in the back corner and talked on her cell phone the whole time…leaving her food untouched. He suspected she was talking to Addison, but long distance moral support wasn't the same as having someone to stand beside you in front of the firing squad.

She kept her game face on, appeared to be unaffected by the whispers. He was the one who got angry and that shocked him. He had no idea why he cared; he had no idea why he wanted to be the one to catch her when she fell. He knew from personal experience that those who appeared the toughest always fell the hardest. She would fall…hard and soon. Her husband had cheated on her, and to add insult to injury he had cheated on her with his best friend who hated his wife. Who knew the little shrimp had it in him to be an adulterer? He never understood what a woman like her saw in a guy like George anyway. She was smart, funny, and gorgeous…much too hot for O'Malley. He found himself thinking she was better suited for a guy like him—and that thought scared him.

For some reason he could read her like a book. He noticed the subtle changes in her facial expressions; he could see the cracks starting to form in her armor. She was falling apart from the inside. She had loved George with everything in her and it wasn't enough. Her heart was shattered and he knew it. That's why he'd waited around for her shift to end and followed her across the street to Joe's. He'd watched the pain flit across her face as she noticed George and Izzie at a table together, looking like a happy couple…looking as if she never existed and nothing had ever happened.

When he saw Joe hand her an entire bottle of ice cold vodka he knew it was only a matter of time. He wanted to strangle them both as the sat there giggling, inadvertently rubbing salt into Callie's wounds. This was the woman George had once claimed to love, the woman he'd gotten on his knees and proposed to…and now he was acting as if she meant nothing to him.

She quickly slammed two shots and her hands shook as she tried to pour the third. Her eyes were brimming with tears and he knew he had to do something. They didn't deserve to see her break…not here, not now, not ever. He walked over to her, grabbed a napkin, and wiped the stray tears that had fallen from those beautiful brown eyes.

"Leave me alone, Karev," she sniffled.

"The last thing you need is to be left alone right now," he replied. "I'm not moving until you suck it up and stop crying."

"Alex! Please, just go," she pleaded with him, her voice quivering. Looking at her like that was heartbreaking and it pissed him off because he never got emotional over other people's pain…until now.

"No," he said, leaning in close to whisper in her ear. "You don't get to fall apart right now. So wipe your face and get it together…you are not going to fucking cry in front of them. They don't deserve the free show. What you're going to do is put that bottle down, get off your pretty ass, and dance with me."

She glared at him as if he'd called her mother a whore. Dancing was the last thing she wanted to do. What she wanted was to finish that bottle, crawl into bed, curl up into a ball, and never wake up again. What she wanted was to get out of this nightmare that had become her life. They laughed again and she flinched at the sound. It was like they were mocking her. Unexpectedly, she felt Alex's hand on hers…his warmth radiating into her cold fingers. He picked up her hand, pressed his lips to her knuckles, tightened his grip. He wasn't much for words, but she understood what he was trying to tell her. She wasn't alone.

She nodded, slammed her third shot, and then stood. He flashed her a smile and there was immediately a warmth in her belly…she couldn't tell whether it was him or the alcohol causing it. He waved Joe over and leaned across the bar to whisper something she couldn't hear before leading her out onto the dance floor. He turned her so that her back was to them, but she could feel two sets of eyes boring into the back of her head.

She smiled brilliantly at him as she recognized the opening notes of the song. "If Tha Mood" by Esthero…she loved Esthero. He wasn't the type of guy she'd expect to be into Esthero at all, but she was impressed nonetheless…especially by his choice of song. He obviously had a mean streak and she liked it.

**_Remember when we used to…We can do that again..._**

Her hips began to sway involuntarily as the horns started to blare. She had always found catharsis in dance. No matter how shitty she felt, getting hot and sweaty on a dance floor always made the weight on her shoulders feel just a little bit lighter. When they were in Vegas, where the hottest nightclubs outside of Miami were, she had desperately wanted to go out dancing. She begged George to take her, but he was adamantly against it and she didn't want to go alone. He couldn't dance and wasn't interested in sitting around watching her…but he was watching her now.

**_I know I said it was over but if you ever wanna come over  
I think I got what it takes to make you feel nice_**

She reached out and grabbed Alex by the hands, pulling his body closer and closer to her until she was straddling his thigh. They moved from side to side, completely in sync. The boy had rhythm and she found herself impressed once again. He didn't have any trouble keeping up with her. Her breast were practically in his face and he had to admit he was enjoying the view. She grabbed his hands, moving them from the small of her back to her hips.

"We've got an audience…let's give them something to look at," he whispered as he leaned in close. Keeping a firm grip on her hips, he spun her around so that her back was to him now.

**_Because you gave yourself to another  
But I suppose you haven't forgotten what my love tastes like  
And she won't fuck you like I do and you know that it's true cause  
I have what she hasn't got and I remember all your spots so_**

She couldn't help but flash a wicked little smile at George as she started grinding her ass into Alex's crotch. Alex watched her intently, mesmerized by the way her body moved. Her name should have been Caliente instead of Callie.

**_If tha mood should hit ya and ya wanna, baby I don't mind  
A little taste may relieve the tension I feel inside_**

He couldn't believe this is what George had given up. This woman was the embodiment of sex…and George was a fool for letting her go. Over her shoulder he could see George glaring at him angrily. Fuck him. Callie ceased being his possession the minute he fucked Izzie.

"Show him what he's missing out on," he whispered. His breath was hot as his lips brushed against her ear and she could feel herself getting aroused. She wondered what other things those lips could do. He pushed her forward gently and she worked her way to the middle of the floor.

**_Curl up in my cozy web this unbelievably delicious bed  
Oh, don't say no, that's not how this should go  
I've thought about you often, this feeling hasn't gone rotten  
Let's take a spin round that old block again you say  
She won't fuck you like I did, she's not into that wild shit and  
I have what she hasn't got...really? Well then._**

She was really feeling it now…the slight buzz from the vodka, the music pumping in her ears. She tossed her head back and closed her eyes like she always did when she hit her groove. All eyes were on her, but she didn't care…she was working it and she knew it. She made an effort to shake her ass a little more than usual, just to let George get a nice long look at what he'd never touch again. She could see George staring at her out of the corner of her eye, and she couldn't help but giggle as Izzie glared at him, then her, then Alex.

_**So if tha mood should hit ya and ya wanna, baby I don't mind  
A little taste may relieve the tension I feel insid**e_

Alex watched intently as she worked her magic. He could see the doubt in George's eyes as he stared at Callie…and he felt a tinge of jealously. George was undressing her with his eyes and Alex didn't like it one bit.

**_you always know what things to do to keep me wanting you,  
and also all the things to say to keep me comin your way  
due to the beauty preferred, its hard for me to be true to my girl  
cant be trust wit you in my world (I'm glued to the kush, ya heard?)  
no gas, my tanks empty, I'm stuck in your town  
the plan's to gently buckle you down and fuck you now...I wanna fuck you now  
only the truth is wit me, now I'm fiendin' to screw you swiftly  
now I don't mean to be rude with tha lips b.  
i'm guessin the mood just hit me_**

In an instant his body was pressed against hers once again. He nuzzled his nose in her hair…she smelled like honey and lavender. He was willing to bet that she tasted as good as she smelled. He had a hard on for her and he was pretty sure she could feel it. He tried to back away a little just in case she was offended, but she tossed an arm behind her to grab the back of his neck and pull him closer. He took the opportunity to brush her hair away and press soft kisses to her neck. He could feel the vibrations as she moaned in response and he smiled against her silky smooth skin.

He was going to try and play it cool, but she had been through enough…he wasn't about to fuck with her head like the fetus had. He was going to be perfectly honest with her. It could get him in her pants, or it could get him a knee to the crotch…but fuck it. He wanted her and he damn sure as hell wasn't fool enough to let the opportunity slip through his fingers.

**_If tha mood should hit ya and ya wanna, baby I don't mind  
A little taste may relieve the tension I feel inside_**

He grabbed her hips and spun her so she was facing him once again. To be perfectly honest with himself, he wanted to pull her into the bathroom and have his way with her right there up against a wall. Under other circumstances, that's what he would have done…and he could tell that she was just the type of dirty hot woman who would be cool about that sort of thing. Tonight wasn't the time for that though.

"I want you, Callie," he said as he let his hand creep under her shirt to caress the smooth skin of her stomach. He was trying not to be crass…it took all his willpower not to tell her that what he really wanted was to be in her, under her, and all around her. She didn't respond and he was afraid that he'd pushed her too far too fast. He cursed under his breath as the song faded and she began to walk away.

He couldn't watch her go, so he turned to retrieve his coat and keys. He had only taken a few steps when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He thought it was George, but when he turned he was glad he had decided not to take a swing. Callie grabbed his face with both hands and pressed her lips against his in a bruising kiss. He had never liked the taste of vodka before, but it was like the sweetest nectar on her tongue.

She broke away and they both gasped for breath. She was quickly able to collect herself and started to head for the door again…making sure to toss a come hither look over her shoulder so he'd know she expected him to follow. Once he was able to pick his jaw up off the floor he grabbed his coat and threw a twenty down on the bar to cover Callie's drinks.

He looked over to George and Izzie and was pleased to see them looking at him in disbelief. He and Callie had practically dry humped each other on the dance floor…and by the looks of it their little performance had the desired effect. He gave them a nod and a smile before trotting out to catch up with Callie. The pre-show had been fun, but he was off to the main event….and if luck was still on his side, it would be a double feature.

**Fin._  
_**


End file.
